


Good For You (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Making Out, avocados in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Il n’y a pas de bataille pour dominer, pas de conquête à faire. Juste la somptueuse réjouissance d’être ensemble.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 2





	Good For You (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

"Est-ce que c’est ok ?" demande Matt.

La main de Foggy se pose sur la sienne. Le poids lourd, chaud, rassurant l’ancre dans le présent. Matt se laisse être rapproché, tourné et pressé sur les couvertures de leur lit. La nuit est calme. Inhabituellement calme. Comme si Hell’s Kitchen avait décidé que son ange pouvait avoir une pause.

Matt peut sentir le bourdonnement de désir sous la peau de Foggy alors même que l’autre homme bouge pour se mettre entre ses puissantes cuisses. Souriant, il tend la main instinctivement, faisant rencontrer sa paume avec la courbe de la joue de Foggy.

"Salut toi," dit-il, toujours souriant même quand Foggy incline légèrement sa tête pour embrasser son poignet, s’attardant sur son pouls.

"Salut," entend-il murmurer en retour. Matt glisse sa main vers la base de la nuque de Foggy. L’abaissant, il laisse leurs lèvres se rencontrer dans un baiser langoureux. Lent, tranquille. Ils prennent leur temps. Leurs lèvres s’écartent, leur langue glissent l’une sur l’autre. Il n’y a pas de bataille pour dominer, pas de conquête à faire. Juste la somptueuse réjouissance d’être ensemble.

Foggy est le premier à se reculer pour respirer, pouffant amusé dans les milliers de petits baisers qu’il laisse le long de la ligne de la mâchoire de Matt, sur son front, sur ses paupières, sur le bout de son nez.

"Foggy…" soupire Matt. Tendant ses deux mains maintenant, il entoure le visage de Foggy, ses pouces pressant comme des marqueurs sur les extrémités de son sourire.

"Matty," dit Foggy, sa respiration s’échappant en formant les deux syllabes de son nom. Matt sourit. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre, à part être heureux.

Et puis, pour aucune raison apparente, ils rigolent tous les deux.

"Et bien," dit Foggy, le grand sourire sur son visage évident dans sa voix. Il se pousse hors des cuisses de Matt, se laissant tomber dans l’espace à côté de lui. "Alors."

Matt se rapproche, s’encastrant dans l’embrassade des bras de Foggy. "Alors."

"On dort ?" demande Foggy.

Matt se rapproche plus encore, laissant l’autre homme tirer les couvertures au-dessus d’eux.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
